User talk:Wulfenbach
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of Space Marine Chapters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 09:26, July 15, 2010 Locked Wulfenbach, in answer to the question why pages are locked, vandalism on this wiki is almost constant, and it if ofte done by registered contributors to boot, who register solely for the purpose of carrying out vandalism. In fact, just today, July 19, I had to block two more registered contributors for vandalizing existing pages or actually making up random facts and adding them to pages to disguise the vandalism. The locked pages have all suffered vandalism and will remain locked for the forseeable future until such time as the constant assaults on the page, up to and including an attack on our source code that I actually had to get Wikia itself to investigate, finally stops. This wiki had been reduced to a deplorable state by the vandalism before I became Administrator, so this is a near constant battle. Only Administrator locks have proven in any way effective at controlling the problem and I still have to check almost every edit made to the page. I have no intention of relaxing that policy at this time. However, for people who have proven trustworthy, like yourself, I will always unlock a given page if you wish to edit it. As such, the Zeist Campaign page is now open for your edit. Please inform me when you have completed it as I will relock it. Montonius 21:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Zeist Space Marines Oh, if you wouldn't mind, could you add all the unlinked Space Marine Chapters on the Zeist campaign page to my list? They need pages of their own created. Montonius 21:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) British Spelling Some of the changes you made to spellings on the Zeist Campaign page are unnecessary ("defence" to "defense" for instance). These are the British spellings of the word and should be used in place of their American counterparts as all Warhammer 40k materials generally use British not American spellings ("Armour" for "Armor", etc.). Please do not change these in future to the American spelling. I have shifted them back. Montonius 02:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter List You are misunderstanding the pattern of entries. Those Chapters that have limited information receive the bare bones description of affiliation, origin, founding and homeworld/location (if known). Where full information on a Chapter is available, you will notice that the small blurb in the List will match the initial overview text of that Chapter's individual page. As there is actually no true standardization of information on the Chapters because of the wide diversity of the depth of information for each one, I have chosen to provide more or less information on an individual basis, depending on what is available for each Chapter. as such the list will never be uniform and is not intended to be. Nor do I like the way the list used separate article links to link to each Chapter's individual page, which I have replaced with a straightforward link where the Chapter's name is first mentioned in its blurb text. Yes, this is inconsistent with the prior formatting, but I have no intention of redoing dozens of already extant links. Instead, we will simply use the new link format for all new entires. If we were designing this list from scratch, I would choose a more orderly pattern, but as we inherited this list and I am loathe to remove information already placed by other people unless it is outright false, I have chosen to go with a more nonstandard pattern. However, each of the separate Space Marine Chapter pages I have created to match the list follow an obviously standardized format incorporating the known information about each Chapter. For many Chapters mentioned by GW, we know little more than their name, but they each receive a page using the same format, just with a lot of blank spaces. There's a method to my madness;) And thanks for your help in identifying all the Chapters that need fixing, we'll get this fixed yet. And when you're done here, I suggest you go to the Lexicanum's list of Chapters and see all the ones we are actually missing and add them to the list for incorporation. Montonius 21:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC)